


peppermint mocha.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Jameson presses up on his tiptoes, struggling to see the menu over the head of the person in front of him. Why is the print so tiny?! It looks like someone has handwritten it, though, and Jameson appreciates that. It’s a nice touch, something nice to see when everything is new and different.He reaches out for Anti’s hand, holding on tightly. "There are so many choices! I didn’t know this many types of coffee even existed, how does anyone decide?"





	peppermint mocha.

**Author's Note:**

> jameson is from 1905; he was glitched to the present day by anti. and he can speak through telepathy when he's touching someone!

Jameson presses up on his tiptoes, struggling to see the menu over the head of the person in front of him. Why is the print so tiny?! It looks like someone has handwritten it, though, and Jameson appreciates that. It’s a nice touch, something nice to see when everything is new and different.

He reaches out for Anti’s hand, holding on tightly. _There are so many choices! I didn’t know this many types of coffee even existed, how does anyone decide?_

He thinks he sees Anti smirk out of the corner of his eye, something almost resembling a real smile, though it’s hard to tell with that mask covering all but his eyes. His eyes are different, too - a pretty shade of dark green, and human. It makes him look - softer, though he knows Anti goes to great lengths to counteract it.

“There’s a pumpkin spice thing. You’d probably like that,” Anti mumbles. Jackson giggles, and almost misses the slight blush Anti gets, probably from being able to actually hear it. Almost, mind! It’s cute.

Pumpkin spice is certainly ‘on brand,’ as Chase would say.

 _I think I’ll go with the peppermint_ , Jameson decides, with a decisive sort of mustache wiggle. Anti smiles again, his eyes crinkling. He should do that more.

-

When they get their drinks, Anti leads Jameson to a table in the corner, one that gives them a bit of privacy but has a view out into the mall. Jameson leans toward the window with his chin resting in one hand, watching people walk between stores as he nibbles on his pastry and their drinks cool.

Well, as Jameson's drink cools.

Anti starts chugging his mocha right away, draining about a third of it before he sets it down and sinks down in his seat a little, content.

It’s a moment before he notices Jameson's wide, alarmed eyes on him, and then he pulls down his mask to smirk with a sharp tooth sticking out, barely managing to hide a giggle. Jameson laughs and hides his face in his hands, just for a second before he has to move them to sign. ‘You’re a nightmare.’

Anti does laugh at that, and then gets up and grabs his drink and Jameson's hand, pulling lightly. “C’mon. We’re goin.’”

Jameson sputters a bit, grinning as he’s pulled to his feet. _Where on earth are we going?_

“Hot Topic. It’s life or death, Jem.”

Jameson snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes, just barely remembering to grab his drink before he’s tugged out of the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
